Here with me
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Petite histoire d’amour pour Déclan… suite de No One’s gonna love you like me – Petit rikiki même ! NC 17


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson.**

**Résumé : OS – Petite histoire d'amour pour Déclan… suite de No One's gonna love you like me – Petit (rikiki même !) NC 17**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un autre petit cadeau pour ma petite Milie. Elle me l'a demandée, la voici ! en fait c'est la suite d'une autre song fic que j'ai écrite pour elle : No one's gonna love you like me. J'espère que ça te plaira ma puce ! Bisous partout !**

**Here with me**

Déclan ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Elle. Il était en train de donner un cours mais il ne semblait pas vraiment être présent dans la salle. Il semblait ailleurs et il ne faisait que regarder sa petite amie, Amy.

Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser dans son bureau, bien d'autres avaient suivis mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Par respect pour Amy, qui n'était encore jamais passé à l'acte avec un homme, Déclan avait décidé d'attendre le moment où la jeune femme serait prête. Tout à ses pensées, l'anthropologue n'entendit pas la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était seul dans la salle, tous ses élèves étaient partis.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am i still here**_

_**And i don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

La journée fut très longue pour Déclan. Amy lui avait promis une surprise et il était pressé de voir ce que c'était. Il sorti de l'université et grimpa dans son Pick-up brinquebalant. On se demandait même comment il roulait. Il alla directement chez lui. Il ne voulait pas être en retard, Amy devait le rejoindre vers 19h.

Il se gara devant chez lui. Il sorti du camion, suivi de son chien Grain de Beauté. Il entra dans la maison. Tout était éteint et les rideaux étaient tirés. Déclan décida d'aller prendre une douche - il voulait être parfait pour la jeune femme - et il avait tout juste le temps.

_**Oh i am what i am**_

_**I'll do what i want**_

_**But i can't hide**_

L'anthropolgue sorti de la salle de bain vêtu uniquement d'une serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de ses reins. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pur s'habiller. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, pétrifié.

Amy était là, allongée sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la présence de la jeune femme qui l'avait figé mais le fait que celle-ci était entièrement nue et semblait l'attendre.

- Amy… ? je… oh mon dieu… bafouilla Déclan en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe chéri ? je ne te plais plus ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

- oh bien sûr que si mais je ne m'attendais pas…. Déclan s'interrompit, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il se sentait vraiment gêné.

- je voulais te faire la surprise dit Amy en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Doucement elle commença à ramper vers le pied et donc vers Déclan qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les mains plaquées devant ses yeux.

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I won't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Doucement la jeune femme posa ses mains sur celles de Déclan et les retira de son visage, le forçant à la regarder. L'anthropologue se laissa faire et commença à détailler Amy du regard. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, se contentant de savourer la vision d'un Déclan vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette. Elle avait vraiment hâte de la lui retirer. Amy tenait toujours les mains de son homme dans les siennes. Doucement, celui-ci les retira et les posa sur les reins de la jeune femme. Puis il avança et posa un genou sur le bord du lit. Amy recula tandis que Déclan avançait. Puis le jeune homme allongea Amy sur le lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- tu es sûre ? murmura t'il contre ses lèvres

- oui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton en lui retirant sa serviette d'un geste rapide.

**_I won't leave_**

**_I can't hide_**

**_I cannot be_**

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'anthropologue. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et leur baiser devint passionnel, décuplant leurs sensations. Jamais Amy n'avait été embrassée comme ça auparavant. Une délicieuse sensation de chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins et se répandit dans tout son corps, lui provoquant un merveilleux frisson. Déclan le sentit et sourit. Son regard, assombri par le désir, se noua à celui de la jeune femme.

La nuit fut longue mais merveilleuse pour chacun d'eux. Amy était comblée. Déclan avait été un amant attentionné, à l'écoute du moindre de ses désirs et il avait surtout été très doux.

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might be wake me from this dream**_

_**And i can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

Ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois au court de cette nuit. Selon Déclan, c'était un record pour lui. Amy avait ri et l'anthropologue l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin. C'est Amy qui se réveilla la première. Déclan était toujours endormi et avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Amy effleura ses lèvres des siennes puis se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta devant la glace et s'observa. Elle ne se sentait pas différente de la veille, bien au contraire !

_**Oh i am what i am**_

_**I'll do what i want**_

_**But i can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I won't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

**_I won't leave_**

**_I can't hide_**

**_I cannot be_**

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Amy sourit à son reflet et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle venait de se glisser sous le jet bienfaisant lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Déclan venait de la rejoindre. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Déclan…

- moui ? fit l'intéressé tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

- je t'aime dit Amy en se retournant entre ses bras.

- moi aussi Amy.

- quoi ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air coquin

- je t'aime murmura Déclan d'une voix rauque.

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça t'a plu ma puce ? j'ai fait soft quand même non ? lol !!**

**Reviews or not reviews ?**


End file.
